The Breaking Point
by Nini the Kakashi Obsessed
Summary: It was sick, it was wrong and it was clearly onesided. But it didn't matter anymore, he was far beyond the breaking point. JarSar oneshot.


**The Breaking Point**

**------**

_Stoplight, lock the door..._

_Don't look back..._

_Undress in the dark_

_And hide from you..._

_All of you..._

**------**

The low rumble of thunder filled the hazy night sky, as a young woman pressed her rosy cheek to the chilled window, staring off into the towering trees. A pair of bright, golden eyes blinked open and returned her gaze. She raised her shaky hand and traced the small crack in the glass, her round orbs still empty and unmoving. She saw the thick branches shake and some damp leaves flutter to the ground, her sensitive ears even picking up on the slightest sound of rustling bushes. A hoarse whisper scratched it's way out of her throat:

"Jareth."

Her cheek stung as she slowly pulled it away from the cold window. She stood up from her stool and pulled down the rough window shade. He was back. And unfortunately, she was not in the mood for him. She often felt that she would rather live with her father and step-mother again then see the elegant king. The feelings of worthlessness and want always came with him, whenever he stopped by for a visit.

Sarah clutched nervously at her ebony nighty as she locked her front and garage doors. It was stupid. It made no difference what was locked and what was open. He could just _magically _open any window, completely washing away any security or safety she might have still felt. For months she hadn't felt safe. She was always on edge and sometimes she worried she'd die of a stroke, which caused more stress. He had been watching her. Not every night but more than every once in a while. He'd watch her undress, he'd look through the small window in her bathroom whenever she was bathing, sometimes she even felt his intense stare when she was in bed.

Why was he doing this to her? Over the course of four months she was going mad... _insane_. She had began muttering to herself, putting objects in weird places, forgetting appointments, and even her acting ability had dowered and become non-to-professional. It was as if he was examining her. Seeing what she was made of. She wasn't a test subject. She didn't want to deal with this anymore. She didn't want to fear living her life. She hadn't even left her house in a week...

He hadn't ever requested coming into her house, he had never even set foot in it, but he didn't need to. Just the fact that he was watching her with an obsession was enough to feel the pain of being sexually harassed and raped. She felt disgusting and dirty and yet... beyond all the suffering... there was another emotion, not a _good _emotion but it felt better than anything else she had been feeling.

Lust.

In the back of her mind she was daring him. Daring him to come inside and see what he could do. Daring him to say something. Daring him to screw her senseless. Lately, she felt she had no senses. No pride. Nothing. What could she loose? Her virginity? Sarah choked back a sob. That was long gone. She stepped back into the room where she had spotted the _owl_. Lifting the shade ever-so-slightly, she peeked out and again met his yellow eyes. Lowering the shade, she muttered harshly:

"Cowardly bastard."

She wondered at her own words but quickly forgot them as she heard a light tapping against her front door. Her breathing stopped and she ran into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.Had he heard her? Her chest heaved as she tucked herself in a corner. Oh god, he was going to prove her wrong. He was going to make her pay for her words.

"No!" she whimpered into her hands, "Stay away!" and then she froze.

The sound of a door creaking open.

The sound of a door closing shut

The sound of footsteps...

Coming closer...

And closer...

The sound of a knob turning.

The sound of a woman's shrill scream pierced _their _ears.

Sarah's eyes stared at the slim figure stepping in, flinching at every tap his boots made. She watched as his gloved hands slowly turned the door handle and shut the door. Another shriek left her throat as he turned his head to face her.

It was him.

In the flesh.

This was no dream.

"No!" she yelled, burying her head in her knees, "Don't! Leave me alone!" she shivered at the feeling of his hot gaze on her trembling body. She knew what he wanted. She tried not to think of how he was going to get it.

"Are you sure you're the Sarah Williams I once knew?"

**------**

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me..._

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me...  
You don't know me...  
Never!_

_Ever!_

**------**

His cold voice echoed in her ears and she pushed back into the wall as he let out a low chuckle. Stepping closer, she heard the fabric of his pants stretch as he squatted down in front of her. She jerked when his gloved hand lifted her chin, his eyes meeting hers.

"Hmm... bags under the eyes, scabbed lips, pale skin, my dear, you must take care of yourself. You're beautiful but you need to remember to sleep every once in a while." he flashed her a dangerous smirk as she gave him a shaky nod. He let go of her chin and gripped her waist. His nimble fingers gently squeezed her hips and traveled down to the edges of her nighty. His eyes flashed with an emotion, Sarah had never seen before. He gingerly lifted up the thin cloth, to reveal the black lace underwear beneath. Her breath hitched when she felt his earnest limbs pry under the lingerie and play with the coarse curls.

"S-stop..." she stammered. His hazel eyes studied her.

"Why?" he asked with annoyance.

"Be-because..."

He sighed as he shook his head. Sarah kept her head down and shook in alarm when she felt a warm pool of excitement sink down into her groin. She knew that he felt her wetness in his hands and she inwardly cursed her body's primitive desires.

"What has happened to you, dear Sarah?"

He watched her intently, causing her heart to pound.

She gained the courage to speak, "I... I have no idea what you're talking about." She screamed when he angrily pushed her against the wall.

"Bloody hell, Sarah, I–!" he stopped and she looked at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Jareth..."

"What?" he snapped. She gulped, then winced at the sharp pain she felt in her shoulder. What... what was going on? She had never seen the Goblin King like this. So... angry and... not together. Was he really this mad at her? Her thoughts all scattered when he hurriedly picked her up and practically threw her to her bed.

"Jareth!" she shouted, "What–!" his gloved hand covered her mouth and he glared down at her.

"You know exactly what I'm saying to you. This... this body I am looking down at is _not _the woman I fell in love with." he noticed the look of surprise on her face but ignored it, "You're fire has been put out, your eyes have lost their life and your soul had lost it's spark." he crawled toward her on his knees, the bed sinking below him, "I've watched you, I've followed you and I have tried my best to protect you from your own misery but it seems..." he spread her bare legs apart and maneuvered himself between them, "... it seems I have only made things worse with my constant observing of your lovely physique."

Tears of frustration were forming in the corners of her swollen eyes. She struggled against his weight but found he was much too heavy for her. Despite his thin appearance, he was still the normal weight for a man and overpowered her. She mumbled something into his hand, unable to get her words through.

"Sarah. Are you listening to me?" he asked in his stern voice.

_No._ She thought angrily. How could she listen to anything when she was in the process of being raped? Was she supposed to just act calmly and let him touch and abuse her?

His hand left her mouth and cupped her cheek, 'Why are you doing this to yourself?"

She jerked her head out of his grasp and looked up at him, "Why are _you _doing this?" she demanded, "What is wrong with you? You think you have the right to, I don't know, _stalk _me? You think you can just walk into my house and touch me anytime you want? Get the hell away from me!" she pushed her hands against his chest but accomplished nothing. He loomed over her, a satisfied smile across his lips.

"That's what my Sarah would do." he said.

She gritted her teeth, "I'm not yours!" she yelled.

He leaned down next to her ear, "That's what you think, love." he whispered. There was a tingle on her skin where his hot breath lingered.

**------**

_You belong to me_

_My snow white queen_

_There's nowhere to run_

_So lets just get it over_

_Soon, I know you'll see_

_You're just like me_

_Don't scream anymore,_ _my love, 'cause all I want is you_

**------**

She couldn't believe what she was feeling. Her body was going crazy with his touch. Just the mere scent of him was driving her wild, but it was wrong, and she wouldn't admit to her attraction for him. She couldn't feel this way for a man that would barge into her house and... basically... _molest _her. And besides, he must have been much older than her. He was a goblin, so he could be hundreds or even thousands of years older! That was... sick.

He also was coming off a little insane, calling her, _his_. She was not an object to be won. She was a human being that had feelings and needs. She needed to be taken care of and she doubted he could fulfil all her requirements.

"You belong to me, Sarah." he said matter-of-factly.

She gave him a look of rage, "I don't belong to anyone! I _can't _be anyones."

He moved in closer leaving only centimeters between their bodies, "I don't believe you."

His lips caught hers, leaving no space between them. She was a little disappointed in his kiss, she had expected him to be rough and fiery but he was soft and sweet. But she could tell he was holding back. From the way he was pressing his already swollen organ against her clit and the small groans that escaped his throat. He pulled away and she gasped at the feral look in his dark orbs.

She blinked as he rested his head on her shoulder, his thin tresses resting loosely against her collar bone, "I'm sorry, I can't... Sarah, god, why do you do this to me?"

His strained voice echoed in her ears and she realized what kind of an effect on she had on him. This man obviously craved for her feel just as much as she did for him. She still was confused and pissed as ever but... but she _pitied _him. _She_ was the one being assaulted and felt sorry for her own attacker. And she had always had a kind streak, despite what her stepmother said. She was getting the urge to just give in to him and let him have his way. After all... he was the Goblin King and she was merely a human being...

She winced. No, she shouldn't. She needed to throw him off of her and beat the shit out of him for harassing her like this.

_Oh, dammit_. She thought. _I can't give in... it's not fair! Why is he doing this?_

The next thing she did was completely out of instinct.

**------**

_Wake up in a dream..._

_Frozen fear_

_All your hands on me_

_I can't scream, I can't scream_

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me..._

_I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep_

**------**

With a high-pitched mewl and a hard grind against his hips, all his self control snapped. He came down on her like a starving animal, his thin lips crashed against her's. Pretending to not hear her frightened cry, he slid his tongue into her wet cavern and tasted her sweetness, savoring every new flavor.She felt his hunger as he pressed her delicate body into the mattress. There was a strong sense of fear in the pit of Sarah's stomach but she didn't know what to do about it. He had lost control and she was too weak to fight him. All she could do now... was to just let him keep doing what he was doing.

Her... he was doing _her_.

His fingers returned to the edge of her nighty and tugged it up and over her head, then tossing it to the floor. Her breath hitched as he found his way under her panties. He pulled them down her recently-shaven legs and threw it next to the other article of clothing. Shuddering at the feel of his leather-incased hands roaming her body, she gasped as he brought one finger to the entrance of her sex. With one hard thrust, he entered her folds.

She groaned and bucked her hips. His finger moved in and out, it's pace slowly increasing, drawing her closer and closer to a climax. Lost in lust, she pressed into his finger causing sparks and tightening in her womanhood. As each minute passed, he grew quicker and added more fingers, just to give her more pleasure to what he was doing to her.

"Not so resistant now are you...?"he hissed in her ear. The only answer was her quick breaths. He snickered, "Lusty little thing, going crazy just for a touch." She didn't reply, she was much too preoccupied by the persistence of his thin fingers.She heard his hoarse breathing and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the smug look on his face, it might kill everything for her.

She suddenly felt a warmth go down into the pit of her stomach and the insides of her femininity spasm and tighten around his small gloved limbs. She shivered as he pulled out of her and stared at the wetness left on his glove. She watched him examine her orgasm's remains. He then peeled off his gloves, to reveal his large, pale hands. She followed them with her eyes as he twisted her thick strands of hair between his fingers, then moved down to her neck, and finally the valley between her breasts.

"Not too large, not too small, just right." he muttered to himself. Her face flushed at his embarrassing comment though she quickly forgot as he enveloped the large mounds in his hands. Her breath was coming out in short, ecstatic pants now as he massaged and played with the hardening nipples. She kept pushing herself into his hand asking for more, she wanted, no– _needed _more.

He buried his head into her neck and began to suck at her flesh, leaving bright red marks. She sighed and wrapped her long legs around his waist. He smirked against her skin.

"Do you want me to put them in my mouth?" he inquired.

She nodded and leaned her head back, soaking into the erotic sensations she was feeling. He laughed softly and brought his lips to the small nub of skin. He started off with small sucks, teasing the nipple. She squeezed his legs together with her's crying out in agony. She wanted it so bad it hurt. The throbbing in her womanhood, the aching of her breasts, everything was calling out to him, telling him she was ready for more.

**------**

_I can't save your life,_

_Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting..._

_I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides._

**------**

He flicked his hot tongue against her breast, causing her to throw her head back and moan feverishly. He pinched and pulled at the other nipple with his fingers, then, still continuing his hungry sucking, picked her hand and placed it on the zipper of his leather vest. Motioning for her to pull it down, he left her breast and went up to her earlobe. Sarah shakily pulled down the metal piece and winced as he bit down on her delicate skin. The vest was tossed aside and she ran her hands down his smooth chest. He wasn't muscular but he wasn't like a stick either. He was... normal. The smallest definition of bones and muscle was there but didn't overpower the flatness of his torso or abdomen. She pressed her head into it and reveled in his warmth.

She felt his hand lift her chin once again and bring her in for a kiss. Their lips touched and he slipped his tongue in to meet her's. She let out kitten-like mewls and let him wrap his tongue around her's and began to move in a way that she knew was only a preview for what he was going to do to her soon. He pulled away and whispered, "Sarah, take off my pants." she nodded and gripped the edge of the elastic waistline with her fingers and yanked them down. She squealed and looked away in nervousness.

He had nothing underneath.

No boxers...

No briefs...

Not even a cod piece.

_Nothing_.

He looked down at her in amusement, "What? Not quite what you were expecting, dear?" he asked humorously. She felt her face heat up as she saw the beginnings of his hardened member. She slowly pulled the trousers down and jumped when she heard him growl. She realized that the pants had been rubbing against him and flushed red. She slid them down his legs and realized the man was completely naked above her. He gazed down at her and caressed her messy hair. He grasped her wrist and pulled it over to his erection, placing her hand on him. She knew what he wanted.

Unsure at first, Sarah hesitantly ran her hands up and down his shaft. Jareth let out a moan and she felt her confidence rising. Wrapping her fingers around it, she scraped her dull nails against the velvet-like skin. She felt his fingers dip into her skin, making a stinging sensation on her back.

"Sarah, stop."

She blinked and stared up at him.

"I need... you, right now."

Her face flushed as he put her hands above her head and rested one elbow on the mattress.

**------**

_You belong to me_

_My snow white queen_

_There's nowhere to run_

_So lets just get it over_

_Soon, I know you'll see_

_You're just like me_

_Don't scream anymore, my love, cause all I want is you_

**------**

With one hard thrust, he entered her folds, earning a fearful cry. She gripped the bedposts and bit her lip. He was bigger than she thought and even though she wasn't a virgin, it still stung. She winced as he repeated the action. Despite the minor pain, she had never felt so full in her life. Like she had just found the last piece to her puzzle. After a minute or so, the pleasure that everyone expected from sex began to make itself present. She pushed back into him, letting him know she was fine and could take more. But she wasn't expecting him to take his speed and multiply it by ten. She tightened her hold on his waist, holding on for dear life.

"Kiss me." he said in a hoarse voice. She complied but noticed he didn't return it. She knew he probably couldn't, due to what he was doing. She felt him trying new places inside of her, testing what made her flinch and jump and scream. He knew that he had found her _special _place when she called out his name and grinded her pelvis into his. He continued to hit that spot, sending her into ecstasy. She looked into his beautiful, hazel eyes and said how much she liked this, to keep doing more, please do more, take her away from the world. When her wet walls began to tighten around him, he realized she was close to her coming. Frankly, he was pretty damn close himself.

"Come for me, I can't screw this up, Sarah." he growled, "I've fantasized about his for ages and you always came first."

He rammed into her so hard, she banged her head against the bed stand, but she didn't care. She couldn't care. She screamed out his name and said, "R-right there, yes, right there!" she let a small groan leave her throat, "I-I think it's happening!"

Then she lost it.

And so did he.

They both felt the other's warm liquid and Jareth went in once last time. Sarah let out a shaky sigh as he pulled out. He still sat on his knees above her, trying to catch his breath. He lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"Look what you made me do."

She stared up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. He blinked and then grimaced. Even after _that _she was angry about him watching her?

"Sarah." he said, as if he was talking to a child.

She brought a shaky finger to his lips, "Don't patronize me." she whispered, "I'm an adult and deserve some amount of respect." he gave her a look of surprise when she smiled, "You've gotten what you wanted, you have no reason to stay..."

That was her way of saying, 'Get out!' He sighed and lifted himself higher above her bare body. Pausing he looked back down and studied her shimmering skin. She was like a porcelain doll, so pale and perfect. He sighed, sliding himself off the messy bed. He pretended not to hear the soft cries of his love as he pulled on his clothes.

"Jareth."

He didn't turn his head, "Hmm?"

"Thank you."

The king gave her a quizzical look, "Your... welcome." What else could he say? He walked over to the large window and pushed the window up, getting ready to fly out.

"Goodbye."

"Farewell." he whispered but then turned around to give her a mischievous grin, "This will not be the last time we meet."

She nodded, "I know."

And with those last words, Jareth jumped out and became his owl. He spread his great wings and fell into a silent flight, while Sarah watched mournfully.

"Next time take me with you."

* * *

**A/N: Hello this is probably the FIFTH time I've reposted this! Hopefully it will be the LAST. Alright, I just posted this recently under the name Kerridwen LeStrange. That is _me_. It is. I remember writing this, it took an hour. XD So, I hope you enjoyed this. I had a horrible time writing the ending, I had no idea how to write it. You like it anyway, right? OO _Right?_ Haha, so hoping you enjoyed it. And hoping you thought the song was cool too. Thats one of my favs by Evanescence. They're awesome. So, enough of my babbling, go review. :D**

**Please READ and REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth and I do not own the song, "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence. Not mine, I tell you!**

_**Gwen**_


End file.
